Love is Pain A Jacob Black Love Story
by savannahschillings
Summary: When Mika Bonsin who has a dark and painful past meets Jacob whose wounds are still being healed from the painful past with Bella, all pain seems to fade, and wounds healed.... Possible Lemons in future


As Mika walked the hallway of her new school she looked around only then realizing how different she was from the other students. She glanced down at her outfit, black ICP band tee and blue skinny jeans and of course her treasured vans. She smirked as she mentally compared her sloppy look to the others clean and preppy look. She slowly walked into her first period class right as the bell sounded. The chatty class fell silent as Mika walked through the door, she rolled her eyes.. "I'd almost forgotten I had moved to school of the clones.." she whispered under her breath. Most of the kids were still gawking at her except one who seemed to be chuckling. 'Oh great now I'm being laughed at' she thought as she sunk into her seat. The whole class seemed to go by in a blur, a very annoying and useless blur. The minute the bell that let out class rang Mika was out of her seat and making her way towards the door, but since her face was planted on the ground in front of her she didn't notice the boy in front of her until she had walked right into him and did a face plant in front of everyone. The students snickered and sneered in her direction, she didn't normally give a crap what anyone what thought of her but then again she usually knew people who had the same interests as her. Tears welled up in her eyes, her face grew hot and she was sure it was red, the minute that first tear rolled down her cheek she was out the door and sprinting down the hallway towards the bathroom but was stopped in her tracks by the boy she had run into. 'How did he get here so fast?' she thought as she turned around to look back at the class that they had come from. "Hi I'm Jasper Hale." he said with a warm look on his face. At that moment her panic, pain, and humiliation disappeared and a wave of calmness wrapped itself around her. Mika gasped and looked down at her feet ignoring the noisy hallway, she then looked up at Jasper and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Mika Bonsin.." she answered. "Well it is certainly nice to meet you Mika Bonsin." He said as he walked away. Mika stared after trying to figure out what exactly had just had happened.

The day seemed to drag on but much to her great luck no more embarrassing stunts screwed up her tolerable day, but soon her thoughts wandered off back to the boy from earlier "Jasper.." she mumbled as she started her car. There was just something about him that made Mika feel uneasy, and it wasn't just him it was his whole group of friends. Their look...their smell...everything just seemed to scream one word, but Mika refused to believe such stories. Then it happened the memories from that night flooded back to her...the blood...the pain...the creature. No matter how human he seemed at the time, he was everything but, and what he truly was she knew was no story but it seemed easier to believe it was. She slammed on her breaks as she saw a girl who looked familiar. The slender brunette stepped out of a Volvo and gave one of "them" a passionate embrace. Mika opened her door not bothering to shut it as she jogged over to her "Bella! I knew it was you!" she called loud and enthusiastically. Bella looked up and grinned as she yelled "Mika? Oh my Gosh what are you doing here?" Mika rolled her eyes and answered "Mom switched jobs again, but of course." Bella smiled and gave her a hug. "Well at least now we can hang out!" she said. "Ah hem" ...Bella glanced at the boy who's arm was around her waist. "Oh yah! Um Mika this is my...fiance Edward Cullen." She grinned as she looked up at his face and admired him. 'Why him? Why one of "them"?' she thought to herself. Her heartbeat increased and her face grew hot, the hate she was feeling for these complete strangers was ridiculous. "I'll call you later Bells..." Mika said as she turned around and walked back to her truck.

Luckily since her mom had let her start late in the week, Friday to be exact, she could sleep in on Saturday and hopefully drive down to La Push to the beach. So right on plan she woke up around twelve P.M and by one was on her way to the beach. She wore her black bikini top with white stripes and black shorts. Her long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her black bangs hung in her face shadowing over her forest green eyes, she turned up her radio the highest it could go draining out all other negative thoughts and sounds. "I am gouna have a good day!" She yelled as she stepped down on the gas pedal harder, increasing the speed of her Chevy truck.

As soon as she arrived at the beach she stepped out of her truck she was there, she hadn't been at the beach in SO long she splashed around in the water giggling without a care in the world and then a voice came from behind her. "Hey sexy!" She turned around to see a tall but muscular boy in front of her. "Um...hi." she replied with a dorky smile. "I'm Embry, my friends and I are going to party over on the other side of the beach, wanna come?" he smiled confidently. "Sure" she smiled as she walked over with him. It took no less than ten seconds for Mika to notice the boy sitting alone at the edge of the water. Everything about him seemed to draw her in, his dark skin, his beautiful long hair in a mess at his shoulders...and his eyes, so beautiful and yet so lonely...almost scared. "Who is that?" she asked still in a trance. Embry glanced over to where she was staring he smiled solemnly "That's my bud Jacob, he is not doing so well lately...he had his heart broken.." Without another word she made her way over to him, she crouched down next to Jacob.. "Hi..." Mika said staring even more closely at him, he looked at her a bit taken aback. "Oh...um..hi?" he answered a bit confused. "I'm Mika Bonsin.." He looked at her a moment and held out his hand, she shook it quickly not wanting to let go but did anyway. "I'm Jacob Black...but you can call me Jake." Mika giggled and beamed at him. He smiled a little cautious at first but then more confidently. The two talked for a good hour about well each other, Mika took every moment with him to dissect his heart and find out what she could do to mend the open and bleeding wounds. At the end of that wonderful day the two exchanged numbers and said a lingering goodbye. Mika Bonsin was feeling things she had never even wanted or felt before but at this moment all she wanted was to hold him close and tell him it was okay...


End file.
